The Other
The Other was Thanos' personal servant. He provided Loki with the Chitauri army in an attempt to conquer the Earth and claim the Tesseract. In the wake of the failed Chitauri Invasion, the Other continued to serve Thanos and held frequent arguments with his new warrior, Ronan the Accuser until, in a fit of rage, Ronan killed the Other with his Cosmi-Rod by snapping his neck. Biography Serving Thanos Chitauri Invasion ' orders to Loki]] The Other served Thanos while he was helping Loki to achieve his goal of becoming the ruler of Earth and gain revenge in the wake of his defeat at the hands of his own brother Thor. The Other gave Loki the Scepter, which would give him complete control over Thanos' Chitauri army, allowing him to steal the Tesseract and conquer Earth so Thanos could rule the entire universe with the Tesseract's power. The Other updated Thanos, promising that all the humans could do was burn. ]] After Loki arrived on Earth and used the Scepter's power to build of a small army of human soldiers, including Erik Selvig and Hawkeye, he contacted Thanos, with the Other being the one to speak with him on behalf of the Mad Titan. Loki assured the Other that the upcoming battle against Earth's forces would be glorious but not lengthy as he was confident he would gain his victory, although his questioned Thanos' army's abilities. The Other threatened the God of Mischief, declaring that if he failed in defeating the Earthlings, Thanos would make him know a new kind of horrific suffering.The Avengers of Loki's defeat]] Despite their forces, the Battle of New York was a failure and, when Loki was eventually defeated by the Avengers and taken back to Asgard along with the Tesseract, it meant that two other Infinity Stones were now lost to Thanos. The Other complained to Thanos that the Earth's inhabitants were not as weak as they were supposed to be. When The Mad Titan stood up from his throne, the Other then dropped his head and bowed to his ruler, showing his respect. He declared that challenging the Earth's heroes would be to court Death itself. To this, Thanos simply smiled at the prospect.The Avengers Mid-credits Scene Quest for the Orb ]] Some time later, Thanos made a deal with Ronan the Accuser to steal another Infinity Stone called the Orb. When it was learnt that Thanos' daughter Gamora had betrayed them, stolen the Orb for herself and escaped, Thanos demanded their presence. The Other then contacted Ronan onboard his ship, the Dark Aster, through a holographic screen and furiously told them to visit the Sanctuary to discuss Gamora's betrayal and the loss of the Orb in person. before Thanos' throne]] When Ronan and Nebula arrived at the Sanctuary, Thanos remained sat on his Space Throne while Ronan began to argue aggressively with The Other, who lectured the pair on their failure and ordered them to show respect in Thanos' presence. The Kree warmonger however insisted that it was Thanos who had brought Gamora to them, furiously noting that his sources within the Kyln where Gamora was now being held by the Nova Corps claimed she had meant to betray them and steal the Orb for herself the whole time. ]] Refusing to allow Ronan to speak to Thanos in such a manner, the Other shouted at him to lower his voice; to which Ronan then grew impatient with him and chose instead to kill The Other mid-sentence, twisting his head 180 degrees with the power of his Cosmi-Rod. As the Other's corpse dropped onto the ground, Ronan and Thanos continued their conversation, with Thanos showing little regard for his servant's death, wishing only to gain the Orb.Guardians of the Galaxy Personality The Other was extremely loyal to Thanos, as well as powerful and intimidating individual. Additionally, he had used his hideous look and comparison of Thanos' mighty power to something god-like in order to cause Thanos' other allies and servants such as Loki and Ronan the Accuser to respect him, which means that he would do anything he can to make Thanos, his master, to be happy from his doings. Relationships Allies *Thanos - Master *Nebula *Ronan the Accuser † - Killer *Loki *Chitauri - Subordinates *Leviathan - Subordinates Enemies *Avengers **Iron Man **Captain America **Hulk **Thor **Hawkeye **Black Widow Trivia *In the comics, "The Other" was an alias of Chthon the Elder God. However, his appearance closely resembles that of Thanos' right-hand man, Corvus Glaive, and Scrier. He's also very similar to Herr Kleiser from the Ultimate Marvel Comics series. *The Other is one of few major antagonists in the Marvel Cinematic Universe not to be killed in their debut appearance, the others being Abomination, Loki, Thanos, Winter Soldier, and Helmut Zemo. *He is also one of a few to be killed in their second appearance; others being Arnim Zola, Wolfgang von Strucker, and Brock Rumlow. Behind the Scenes *The first and last lines of The Avengers are both spoken by The Other. *The Other and Thanos are the only characters to appear in both The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. *James Gunn has said that the Other was killed off so that Ronan the Accuser would not look weak in comparison to Thanos: "You don’t want to belittle the actual antagonist of the film, which is Ronan. You don’t want him to seem like a big wussy. We’ve had the Other, who’s obviously very powerful even in comparison to Loki, and then we see Ronan wipe his ass with him."The Problem With Bringing Thanos Into 'Guardians of the Galaxy' *The Other has yellow eyes and six fingers with two thumbs on each hand. *In The Avengers, Alexis Denisof's voice was heavily modified and masked to hide most of Denisof's actual voice, but in Guardians of the Galaxy and the deleted scenes of The Avengers, little modification was done to Denisof's voice. *An earlier draft of the script reveals that during his death scene, The Other was about to say "I may be your worst enemy." References Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ronan the Accuser